


Father/Daughter Dance

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Drabble, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Oneshot, POV Regina, Parent Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan, Princess Emma Swan, Weddings, short oneshot, wedding superstitons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Emma and Regina's wedding. Who comes to the rescue to help Regina in the father/daughter dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father/Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have seen this gifset a thousand times on my dash, I decided to write something. I hope it stands to the awesome gifs. :)

Emma and Regina had gone over every aspect of the wedding. The reception would be at Granny’s who was cooking for them on the house. No Dark people were allowed at the wedding (Rumple an exception at Belle’s request) and everything seemed to be done and ready. There would be a small dance floor for the first dances, but no other dancing, at Emma’s request, saying she couldn’t dance.

The dwarfs would be a seven piece band (“Could they play?” Regina asked hesitantly), and Henry, Charming, and Snow would be in charge of decorating the reception.

As for the chapel, the fairies would be on that. Apparently light magic made for wonderful wedding decorations.

In short, everything was perfect. Everything was set.

Except for one thing. Regina didn’t have a father to have the father/daughter dance with. It didn’t bother her, she would be happy to watch Emma’s face light up as she danced with Charming. She looked at her family tree, and technically Rumple had an affair with Cora, but she was not going there.

 It was just a dance, anyway.

~*~

Emma had decied to follow every wedding superstition there was - including not seeing each other until the wedding. So she was back to the Charming’s loft for one night while Regina stayed in the manor. It was probably a good thing because Regina had spent most of the evening pacing the large foyer.

That is, until there was a knock on the door. Who would come visit her?

When she opened the door, she saw David standing there, looking a bit out of place.

“Charming--I mean, David,” she said. “Shouldn’t you be with Emma?” There was a hint of nervousness in her voice. Surely the hostile takeovers of Storybrooke could wait a day while she was getting married.

“I was,” David said. “Can I come in?” He walked into the large open space, and turned to look at Regina.

“Emma said you weren’t going to participate in the father daughter dance,” he looked at her a little sadly.

“Well, no father,” Regina said. “Robin is still angry that I left him after everything -- I have no one.” She stopped herself. “Except Emma, obviously.”

“Well that’s just the thing. As soon as Doc announces that you are married, you do have a father,” he said, gesturing to himself.

Regina was shocked. After everything she had put the Charmings through -- ruining their wedding, putting a curse on them, was he really asking what she thought?

“David, you don’t--you’re Emma’s father. I’m perfectly fine watching the two of you dance,” Regina said, her face turning a shade of pink of embarrassment just at the offer.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” David said, his voice still calm, but stern. “You’ll be my daughter after tomorrow, and you deserve to have your father/daughter dance.”

Regina pursed her lips, mumbling something, looking down at the floor.

“What?” David asked.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Regina said exasperatedly, throwing her arms up in the air. “When I was queen I just sat and watched there was never a need to dance and no one wanted to dance with the Evil Queen.”

“Well, I’ll teach you,” David said.

Regina scoffed. “You have to be with Emma,” she said. “Your real daughter.

David just grabbed Regina’s hands, and put them in a waltz position. She looked at David for the first time with vulnerability, and returned with a reassuring smile.

“Forward and back,” he said. After a few missteps, Regina started to understand, and soon they were using her foyer as a dance floor, David spinning her around and for the first time, Regina saw the future.

Regina saw the family she would have the next day. A support system she never had, a place to go when she was feeling happy, sad, or any emotion in between. That was almost as good as the beautiful woman she was to marry.

After an hour, which felt like minutes, David bowed, signaling the dance was over.

“You’ll be wonderful tomorrow,” David assured her. “And Snow and I are so happy to welcome you into our family.”

Regina was speechless. It was kindness she had never experienced. It was a kindness she could get used to, and she realized that not only was marrying the perfect woman, she was marrying into a wonderful family.

She could get used to this.


End file.
